wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Doom Lord Kazzak (tactics)
Doom Lord Kazzak is a level ?? (boss) elite demon located at the Throne of Kil'jaeden, a mountain on the northern edge of Hellfire Peninsula in Outland. Originally known just as Lord Kazzak, he was once located in the Tainted Scar in the Blasted Lands. However, Kazzak found an artifact to reopen the Dark Portal and traveled through the portal to Outland, where he now commands the Burning Legion's war effort in Outland in the name of his master, Kil'jaeden. Lord Kazzak's replacement on Azeroth after the re-opening of the Dark Portal is Highlord Kruul, one of Kazzak's minions. He hits decently geared tanks for 7000-11000, and anyone else doesn't really stand a chance. Attacks and abilities Doom Lord Kazzak's abilities are the same as those when he resided in Azeroth, just with higher damage. ; Boss health : 1.3 million ; Normal Melee hits : 7000-11000 ;Shadowbolt Volley :Shoots out an insanely long range volley of Shadowbolts that hits everyone in the raid. It will hit between 1500-2800 to everyone before resistance is applied. The volley totally ignores all line of sight issues; It does have a range, and can be avoided, it is resistable as well. ;Twisted Reflection :Casts a magical debuff (on a random player in range other than the player with aggro) that heals Lord Kazzak for a very large proportion of his health (was 25,000 pre-Burning Crusade) each time he deals damage to the player with this debuff. This combined with the Shadowbolt Volley can ruin the attempt. ;Mark of Kazzak :Casts a non-curable debuff (on a random player in range with mana) that drains the target's mana for 5% per second and explodes for 5,000 (pre-Burning Crusade) AoE damage when there is no more mana to drain. A living bomb. Lasts 8 seconds. ;Cleave :Doom Lord Kazzak's Cleave can be avoided if the melee stand behind him. The range of the Cleave seems to be greater than the typical 5yd melee range attack, and seems to extend somewhere between 10-15 yards. The Cleave acts as a Chain Cleave and hits between 6,500-15,000. The dramatic increase in damage may be a result of the Cleave chaining, and increasing in damage dealt as it hits more people. Another idea is that the Cleave is limited in the number of targets it hits. ;Thunderclap :A PBAoE spell, deals 2,200-2,500 nature damage. Slows movement speed by 60% and attack speed by 30%. ;Void Bolt :A strong bolt he likes to spam, deals 1000-2000 shadow damage to all players in a very large range. Used when no one is within melee range. ;Capture Soul :When a player gets killed, Lord Kazzak casts this spell to instantly regenerate a large amount of health (150,000hp roughly 10%). Opposing faction kills does not trigger this ability. ;Enrage :After 54 seconds Doom Lord Kazzak will enrage, increasing his attack damage by 30%. At this time, Doom Lord Kazzak will send out 6 waves of Shadowbolt Volley. Enrage is a temporary buff that ends after the 6th volley. Tactics For groups that lack the DPS to kill Kazzak in 1 minute: In order to do this you will need at least 2 Paladins, 3 or more are sufficient. Engage Kazzak normally and watch the raid's HP. When he is about to enrage (usually at 15 seconds left), have the whole raid move away from him, except for the main tank and the Paladins. The second Kazzak enrages, the Paladins blow their shields and start overhealing the tank. The shields should last until the enrage is gone, then the rest move in again and unleash full DPS. Shamans should save Bloodlust/Heroism until this point. You'll have to kill him this time, it's not very likely that you will survive another enrage. If your Paladins are not very well equipped, the main tank should use Shield Wall when Kazzak enrages. Still watch the raid HP and dispel twisted reflection. Alternatively, you can simply survive his Enrage, as the damage can be resisted and absorbed. Simply stack enough stamina gear and buffs to get everyone to around 9k and pop healthstones and/or potions during the enrage. Loot Movies * http://www.forlornlegacy.net/showthread.php?t=55 Kill Movie by Buena of Windrunner, Forlorn Legacy. *Kill movie (Warlock PoV) from Achchazu, Krag'jin-EU *Kill movie (Hunter Pov) from Fist of Entropy of Wildhammer-US *Kill movie (Hunter PoV) from Eternal Keggers of Norgannon-US *Kill (Demonstrates Different Strat for Surviving Enrage) from Fallen of Azjol-Nerub (EU) Quotes *Spawn: "I remember well the sting of defeat at the conclusion of the Third War. I have waited far too long for my revenge. Now the shadow of the Legion falls over this world. It is only a matter of time until all of your failed creation... is undone." *Aggro: All mortals will perish! *Invaders, you dangle upon the precipice of oblivion! The Burning Legion comes and with it comes your end. *Aggro: The Legion will conquer all! *Kirel Narak! *Contemptible wretch! *All life must be eradicated! *I'll rip the flesh from your bones! *All players are killed: "The universe will be remade." *Slain: "The Legion... will never... fall." External links Category:Bosses Category:World Raid Encounters